1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an absorption refrigerator.
2. Detailed Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 2, an absorption refrigerator devised to reduce the fuel consumption by sending exhaust gas exhausted from a gas burner 2 for heating and boiling the dilute absorption liquid from a high temperature regenerator 1 to a first exhaust gas heat collector 26 installed between a high temperature heat exchanger 10 of an absorption liquid pipe 12 and the high temperature regenerator 1 and to a second exhaust gas heat collector 27 installed between a low temperature heat exchanger 9 and the high temperature heat exchanger 10, by elevating the temperature of a dilute absorption liquid transferred from an absorber 7 to the high temperature regenerator 1, and by reducing the heat quantity required by the gas burner 2, is well-known.
According to the aforementioned configuration, since the dilute absorption liquid of about 40xc2x0 C. discharged from the absorber 7 is heated respectively by the low temperature heat exchanger 9/ the second exhaust gas heat collector 27/ the high temperature heat exchanger 10/ the first exhaust gas heat exchanger 26, elevates to around 135xc2x0 C. and flows into the high temperature regenerator 1, fuel consumption of the gas burner 2 can be economized. Note that the temperature of the exhaust gas that has exchanged heat with the dilute absorption liquid in the first and second exhaust gas heat exchangers 26, 27 lowers to the order of 100xc2x0 C.
In the aforementioned absorption refrigerator of the prior art, as the temperature of the exhaust gas that has exchanged heat with the dilute absorption liquid in the first and second exhaust gas heat exchangers has lowered to around 100xc2x0 C., there are problems that, if it is intended to further increase heat collection from the exhaust gas in order to reduce furthermore the fuel consumption of the gas burner or others of the high temperature regenerator, water vapor in the exhaust gas condenses to accelerate corrosion of metal piping portions, and so on, requiring to plan a further reduction of the fuel consumption using another methods at the same time, and constituting a problem to be resolved.
In order to solve problems of the aforementioned prior art, the present invention provides an absorption refrigerator of a first configuration comprising a high temperature regenerator for evaporating and separating a refrigerant by heating and boiling by a burner, for obtaining a vapor and an intermediate absorption liquid form a dilute absorption liquid, a low temperature regenerator for further evaporating and separating the refrigerant by heating an intermediate absorption liquid generated and supplied by the high temperature regenerator with a refrigerant vapor generated by the high temperature regenerator, for obtaining the refrigerant vapor and a dense absorption liquid from the intermediate absorption liquid, a condenser supplied with a refrigerant liquid condensed by heating the intermediate absorption liquid by the low temperature regenerator and, at the same time, for obtaining the refrigerant liquid by cooling the refrigerant vapor generated and supplied by the low temperature regenerator, an evaporator wherein the refrigerant liquid supplied from the condenser is sprayed on a heat conductive pipe and the refrigerant evaporates by absorbing heat from a fluid flowing in the heat conductive pipe, an absorber for making a dilute absorption liquid by absorbing in the dense absorption liquid supplied by separating the refrigerant vapor, generated and supplied by the evaporator, from the low temperature regenerator, and for supplying the high temperature regenerator with the same, a low temperature heat exchanger where the dilute absorption liquid and the dense absorption liquid entering and exiting the absorber exchange heat each other, and a high temperature heat exchanger where the intermediate absorption liquid and the dilute absorption liquid entering and exiting the high temperature regenerator exchange heat each other, wherein a first exhaust gas heat collector where an exhaust gas exhausted from the burner and the dilute absorption liquid having passed through the high temperature heat exchanger exchange heat, a second exhaust gas heat collector where the exhaust gas having passed through the first exhaust gas heat collector and the dilute absorption liquid before entering the high temperature heat exchanger exchange heat, and a dilute absorption liquid branch pipe for bypassing a part of the dilute absorption liquid exiting the absorber from the low temperature heat exchanger for heat exchange with the refrigerant liquid exiting the low temperature regenerator and leading to the condenser, and letting flow into the second exhaust gas heat collector, are installed; and
an absorption refrigerator of a second configuration, wherein a second dilute absorption liquid branch pipe for making the dilute absorption liquid bypass the second exhaust gas heat collector and letting flow into the high temperature heat exchanger, and a control means for controlling the quantity of the dilute absorption liquid flowing into the second dilute absorption liquid branch pipe by the temperature of the exhaust gas passed through the second exhaust gas heat collector, are installed in the absorption refrigerator of the first configuration of claim 1.